Enlazados
by greenmedusa
Summary: AU: Kagome H. una joven que no estudia y no trabaja se ve comprometida por su familia, sin su consentimiento, en una situación con un joven desconocido de la cual difícilmente se va a poder zafar.
1. Nini

Gracias a todos por empezar a leer esta nueva historia. Obviamente todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi a excepción de aquellos que no formen parte de la historia original.

Para los que no sepan, nini significa "ni estudia, ni trabaja" básicamente al principio de este fanfic es lo que básicamente es Kagome. Por cierto que desde ahorita les digo que la historia será escrita en pequeños trozos y sí en algún momento los capítulos pueden ser largos pero no prometo nada, de todas formas me esforzaré mucho por actualizar y no dejarlos picados tan feo.

* * *

**Nini**

En una casa alejada de los ruidos estruendosos de la ciudad, del olor a humo, de los gritos y la agitación de la rutina, vivía una joven, una joven que llevaba un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, un peso que lo llevaba porque quería y no sólo lo traía ella sino que le lanzaba la carga a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor. Su abuelo, su madre y su hermano menor. En la cocina de la casa, sus familiares discutían sobre el destino de esta joven cuyo camino al parecer se encontraba embaucado y sin riendas, y en un intento de mejorar este camino, estaban a punto de tomar una decisión que no les correspondía.

-Buenos días- dijo la joven con un estruendoso bostezo. Estiró los brazos y se sentó en la mesa en donde ya se encontraba su familia. -¿Qué hay de desayunar?- preguntó tallando sus entrecerrados ojos que a duras penas se abrían por las lagañas que acusaban con mantenerlos pegados.

-¿Desayunar? ¡Comer! ¿Qué te pasa?- respondió su hermano.

-Ay, cállate Souta, ¿crees que porque ya estás en la preparatoria le puedes hablar así a tu hermana mayor?- exclamó la joven lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria. –Además le estaba hablando a mamá-

-Se acabó la comida Kagome, deberás prepararte algo de comer- respondió su madre con dulzura mientras lavaba los platos sucios.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se recogía el cabello. Se levantó de la mesa y abrió el refrigerador buscando algo para al menos calmar el hambre. Sacó un poco de pan y chocolate untable y comenzó a comérselo mientras observaba a su madre tallar un sartén con la esponja. –Si quieres yo los lavo- dijo mientras manchaba una de las comisuras de su boca con chocolate.

-No hija, así está bien, mejor ayúdale al abuelo-

Al terminar su refrigerio volvió a su habitación y se colocó su traje para trabajar en el templo. Desde que había salido de la preparatoria había decidido permanecer en el templo para ayudarle a su abuelo, a pesar de no poseer curiosidad sobre purificación y rituales, sin embargo sentía que sus habilidades eran prácticamente nulas por lo que no quiso arriesgarse al fracaso al inscribirse en una universidad. Sus tareas se limitaban a barrer, recitar sutras en los lugares que su abuelo juraba había visto o sentido un demonio, vender talismanes y atender a los visitantes proporcionándoles la historia del templo. Por varios años había estado bien con esa idea, a sus veintiún años sentía que ese sería su destino y no estaba del todo en desacuerdo. Se había conformado a la cómoda vida del templo y estaba bien. No poseía ambiciones, no pensaba en casarse, en estudiar, viajar, ni nada ostentoso, sólo esperaba a que todos los días al despertar hubiera chocolate en su refrigerador y nada más, el resto era irrelevante. Sin embargo, a pesar de su desabrida vida, su personalidad era optimista, al parecer estaba plena con su vida aunque a la vista de todos parecía todo lo contrario; una cosa era cierta, por el momento Kagome no tenía ningún problema con su aburrida vida.

Después de trabajar por la mañana, Kagome volvió a la casa. Se arremangó el traje para abrir el lavabo del baño y mojar su cara. El teléfono timbró. Como usualmente lo hacía lo dejó timbrar varias veces, esperando a que alguien contestara, pero al ver que nadie lo haría corrió para descolgar la bocina.

-¿Diga?- dijo con cierto hastío ya que no era muy fan de contestar el teléfono.

-¿Estoy hablando a la casa Higurashi?- dijo una voz melodiosa. Era de una mujer pero Kagome no la reconoció.

-Sí, ¿quién es?-

-¿Se encuentra la Señora Higurashi?-

-Primero dígame quién habla- dijo Kagome con autoridad, sintiéndose algo irritada y desconfiada.

-Habla una vieja amiga. Sólo dile que habla la Señora Taisho- dijo al fin.

* * *

Hola a todos! Pues esta es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió. La verdad no sé qué tan larga o qué tan corta vaya a ser pero espero la disfruten. Gracias a todos y dejen sus reviews.


	2. Secretos en familia

**Secretos en familia**

Al entregarle el teléfono a su madre disipó sus sospechas al ver que rompió en carcajadas minutos después de haber tomado la llamada por lo que se sentó al lado de ella y encendió el televisor mientras su madre hablaba con su amiga. Duraron varios minutos, Kagome estaba casi segura de que casi se cumplía la hora, sino es que ya se había cumplido. No le desagradaba que tuviera amigas con las que hablara por tanto rato pero de pronto le resultó extraño cuando su madre de pronto dejó de reír y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Salió de la habitación hablando en voz baja y Kagome comenzó a preguntarse lo que estaba pasando. La curiosidad la invadió; bajó el volumen de la televisión pero no podía escuchar nada, al parecer su madre se había encerrado en su habitación. Al poco rato volvió a la habitación donde muy cómodamente se encontraba Kagome viendo la televisión para colgar el teléfono y la joven no desaprovechó el momento para preguntarle y calmar la curiosidad.

-¿Quién era mamá? Nunca nos has contado de esa señora Taisho-

-Una vieja amiga- contestó sentándose sobre el sofá y secándose una lágrima.

-No ya lo sé pero… _¿quién es?_-. Le resultaba extraño todo, de pronto notaba una actitud sospechosa en su madre quien le sonrió al escuchar la pregunta. Percibió algo de culpa en su mirada y con más razón sintió curiosidad. –Está bien, si no me quieres contar lo entiendo-

-No es eso. Kimiko es una vieja amiga con la que no hablaba en mucho tiempo. Su esposo falleció hace poco, fue muy amigo de tu padre y mío también- contestó bajando la mirada.

-Lo siento mamá- contestó Kagome acercándose hacia su mamá tomando sus manos. –No conocí al señor Taisho pero al verte así me imagino que de verdad era muy buena persona-. Kagome le sonrió a su madre quien a duras penas podía mirarla a los ojos. La joven sintió ganas de confrontarla pero decidió esperarse un poco, al menos hasta que dejara de llorar.

-Lo era hija… pero bueno. Mañana podrás conocerla, vendrá a comer a la casa- dijo levantándose súbitamente sin mirarla.

-¿Me estás escondiendo algo?-. Se levantó y la siguió pero su madre parecía caminar más rápido. Subió por las escaleras y al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta sin dejar que Kagome entrara. -¡Sí me estás escondiendo algo!- exclamó mientras pegaba su oreja a la puerta.

-No, estoy cansada. Nos vemos mañana-.

Por debajo de la ranura de la mesa Kagome vio que la luz dentro del cuarto se apagó y caminó derrotada hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su abuelo preparándose agua caliente para un té. Al verlo pensó en preguntarle; si tan viejos amigos eran seguramente que en algún punto el abuelo los había conocido. –Oye abuelo, ¿quiénes son los Taisho?-

De pronto el anciano se sobresaltó y reaccionó casi de la misma manera que como lo había hecho su madre minutos atrás. –No me corresponde contestar a esa pregunta-

-¡¿Por qué todos en esta maldita casa me ven como si fuera el diablo?!- exclamó golpeando la mesa –Abuelo, te lo juro que te voy a esconder tus sutras sino me dices la verdad-

-No te atreverías- declaró con voz temblorosa.

Lo miraba retadoramente e inspeccionaba sus gestos. Algo le decía que su abuelo era inocente aunque no sabía de qué aún. Su madre era quien ocultaba la verdad total por lo que no tenía caso torturar a su pobre abuelo. Dejó caer la cabeza a la mesa. –No- contestó provocando que su voz resonara entre la madera. –De todas formas esa señora Taisho, vendrá mañana…-

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó el abuelo meneando su té, sentándose a su lado.

-Sí. Que se murió el esposo- contestó reincorporándose a la silla.

* * *

Dentro del cobertizo donde se encontraba el antiguo pozo, Kagome dedicaba atención especial a las telarañas que se acumulaban en los estantes. Con furia pasaba la escoba entre la madera, desprendiendo el polvo y las telarañas, provocando que los insectos buscaran asilo en otros cobertizos. A pesar de estar sudando no se detenía, no pensaba hacerlo ya que esperaba poder enfocarse en una actividad más productiva que preguntarse sobre la identidad de esa tal señora Taisho. No podía comprender por qué se sentía tan preocupada y por qué con tanta insistencia pero suponía que se trataba por la actitud tan evasiva de su familia al formularles preguntas relacionadas a los Taisho.

-Feh, no creo que necesites una escoba para espantar a todas esas arañas-

Kagome se heló al escuchar una voz desconocida. De tratarse de un cliente se sentiría molesta de que traspasara los letreros que había colocado afuera indicando que nadie debía entrar y de no ser un cliente, bueno, pues, se sentiría igualmente molesta. -¡¿Quién eres?!- exclamó, intentando protegerse del sol al colocar su mano sobre sus cejas. No podía distinguir el aspecto de la persona que le habló ya que se encontraba justamente en una posición que lo hacía estar a contraluz por lo que su rostro se encontraba en penumbra, sin embargo, podía distinguir unas formas puntiagudas. "Orejas" pensó. Sosteniéndose de la escoba caminó por las escaleras hasta llegar a estar frente al joven que tan insolentemente ignoró los letreros de no entrar. Se quitó el cubre bocas que la protegía del polvo y miró con recelo al joven quien sonreía con insolencia-¿Quién eres?- preguntó por fin al tenerlo de frente.

-Soy InuYasha, InuYasha Taisho. Tú debes ser Kagome Higurashi- dijo extendiendo la mano pero Kagome no respondió al saludo.

Miró la mano con desprecio y después señaló con su escoba -Afuera habían unos letreros, ¿qué decían?-

-Sí vi lo que decían pero para serte sincero esos gatitos que estaban dibujados no me intimidaron para nada- contestó mientras se rascaba la ceja. La joven apretó la mandíbula, se colocó el cubre bocas de nuevo y se dispuso a bajar de nuevo pero InuYasha la detuvo. –Era broma, psht. Vi los letreros pero supuse que la petición de tu madre tendría un poder mayor sobre ellos. Quiere que vengas a conocer a mi madre- dijo con una sonrisa.


	3. Promesas ajenas

**Promesas ajenas**

Al entrar a la cocina Kagome se sorprendió al ver a la mujer con quien se encontraba su madre. Era excepcionalmente hermosa, parecía ser más joven de lo que era. Su porte era elegante al igual que su vestimenta. Igual que como InuYasha su cabello era blanco y brillante pero a diferencia del joven, poseía unas marcas en el rostro que indicaban algo más, sólo que Kagome no estaba muy segura. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de saber más sobre los youkais incluso a pesar de que su abuelo insistía en enseñarle, Kagome nunca había considerado tal información interesante. La elegante mujer la miró y le sonrió. Notaba cierta tristeza en esa sonrisa y supuso que era normal considerando la reciente muerte de su esposo.

-Tú debes de ser Kagome- dijo permaneciendo sentada, sosteniendo su taza de café. –Es hermosa- dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de Kagome.

Kagome se sonrojó. De pronto se sintió avergonzada por su aspecto desaliñado y sucio. Sabía que su rostro se encontraba sudado, manchado, al igual que su ropa. Su cabello despeinado, seguramente en diferentes direcciones y su ropa no era la más sofisticada del mundo. Con vergüenza miró hacia sus calcetines y al darse cuenta que uno de ellos tenía un pequeño agujero, sintió que la cabeza se le bajaría hasta los pies.

-Kagome ven a sentarte- le pidió su madre. –Seguramente que ya conociste a InuYasha, ¿apoco no es guapo?-

-Señora Higurashi, es muy amable- dijo InuYasha sentándose al lado de la señora Taisho.

-Dime Kagome, ¿te acuerdas de nosotros?- preguntó la señora Taisho entrelazando sus manos.

Intentó recordar pero por más que lo hacía era imposible, se sintió avergonzada ya que tendría que responder que no, sin embargo no fue necesario ya que InuYasha intervino. –Claro que no se acuerda, apenas y era una bebé- dijo InuYasha girando los ojos.

-No tengo muchos recuerdos de cuando estaba pequeña- agregó Kagome con timidez.

-Es comprensible mi niña. Y dime Izumi, ¿ya le dijiste a Kagome por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la madre de Kagome.

Kagome miró a su madre quien parecía estar paralizada. -¿Mamá?- preguntó sintiéndose algo asustada más que nada por la reacción que había tenido al recibir la pregunta de Kimiko.

-Veo que no- dijo la señora Taisho elevando las cejas y suspirando, intercambiando miradas con InuYasha.

-No, quise hacerlo hasta que estuviéramos aquí todos- dijo por fin.

-Mamá, ya por favor, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Qué es todo este misterio que se traen?-

Hubo un largo silencio. Kimiko observaba a la madre de Kagome esperando a que fuera era quien tomara la palabra pero Izumi estaba más ocupada en intentar evadir la mirada juiciosa de su hija. InuYasha suspiraba, esperando a salir de la situación tan incómoda. –Bueno ya no Izumi- dijo por fin el joven. Kagome lo miró sorprendida al ver que le hablara con tanta familiaridad a su madre –Kagome tiene que saber-

La madre de Kagome se aferró a la taza de café que sostenía entre sus manos como si eso le fuera a dar soporte para enunciar las palabras que estaba por decir. –Bueno hija… la familia Taisho ha sido amiga nuestra desde hace mucho tiempo. Tu papá y yo les tenemos mucho aprecio y bueno, no lo recuerdas pero cuando eras pequeña convivíamos mucho… bueno… pues, como en muchas familias pasa, familias amigas bien… surgen planes, hay sincronía y armonía…-

-Mamá, al grano, ¿sí?- interrumpió Kagome con desesperación. Kimiko e InuYasha observaban con atención.

-Pues, tu padre cuando se enfermó tomó una decisión muy importante Kagome. Él sabía que estaba enfermo y que no estaría aquí para cuando fueras mayor, en un acto de desesperación quiso dejarte digamos que asegurada y lo que pasó fue que él y el esposo de Kimiko prometieron que… bueno que…- Izumi se detuvo por unos segundos pero Kagome perdía la paciencia y con ademanes suplicaba que continuara con su explicación –Bueno… se prometieron… y esto ten en consideración hija que tu padre lo hizo pensando en lo mejor para ti… se prometieron la mano de los primogénitos de cada uno-

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron a tal grado que la joven no pensaba que llegaría el día en que sintiera que estaban a punto de salírsele. Se acercó a su madre con rapidez y comenzó a agitar sus hombros. -¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó. Miró a Kimiko y a InuYasha, éste último apoyaba su mano sobre su cachete como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido. -¡¿Qué, no fue mi horror lo suficientemente divertido para ti?!- exclamó enrabietada.

-Kagome por favor- imploraba Izumi intentando calmar a su hija.

Kagome se echaba el cabello para atrás presionando su cuero cabelludo. Su rostro se había enrojecido y de pronto comenzó a sentir un hueco en el estómago. –Pero yo no quiero-

-Comprendo tu deseo- dijo Kimiko mirando a la joven con serenidad. –Todos pensábamos que el compromiso sería olvidado con el tiempo, sin embargo, hace poco que falleció mi marido dejó escrito en su testamento que de no casarse nuestro hijo contigo, todas las tierras, propiedades e incluso el derecho al apellido Taisho le serán denegados-

-¡¿Y necesitas todo eso?!- exclamó Kagome dirigiéndose a InuYasha quien se soltó a carcajadas.

-A mí ni me veas que no es conmigo con quien te vas a casar-

Lo que InuYasha dijo le cayó por sorpresa. Se dejó caer sobre la silla. Parecía como si de pronto le hubiera caído agua fría. -¿Cómo?- preguntó por fin levantando la vista y mirando a los Taisho con súplica.

-Sí, no es conmigo…- respondió InuYasha de una manera que le hizo sentir a Kagome que estaba sintiendo empatía. –Es mi hermano el que va a lidiar contigo-. "Como si se hubiera sentido mal por mí desde un principio" pensó Kagome al escuchar el comentario del joven.

-Y si él es el interesado entonces ¿por qué no vino él?- Kimiko e InuYasha se miraron. –Él no sabe nada, ¿verdad?-


	4. Plan de vida

**Un plan de vida**

-Es correcto, no lo sabe- respondió la señora Taisho intentando mostrar dignidad.

-¿Cómo se atreven a venir a mi casa a perturbarme así? Ninguno de los dos sabíamos sobre este plan y ahora vienen a pretender a que se lleve a cabo. ¿Qué no tienen ni un poquito de consideración por los planes de las demás personas?-

La señora Taisho miró a la joven de manera calculadora y comenzó a cuestionarla. -¿Tienes novio?

-No-

-¿Estudias?-

-No-

-¿Trabajas?-

-No-

-¿Planeas salir de viaje?-

-No-

-¿Planeas cambiar alguna de las cosas que pregunté anteriormente?-

-No-

-¿Qué tienes que perder?- preguntó InuYasha con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué tal si me gusta mi vida de flojera? ¿Y qué hay de él?-

-Mi hijo se encuentra muy ocupado trabajando. Su vida es su trabajo… si por alguna razón perdiera eso, quedará en la ruina- respondió Kimiko con un aire de tristeza. –Es importante para mí que mi hijo sea feliz. No es por el dinero es sólo que ese trabajo es lo único que él conoce-

Kagome se mantuvo en silencio. Observó con enojo a las tres personas que se encontraban a su lado. Su madre la miraba intentando encontrar perdón pero Kagome se sentía traicionada y ya no había marcha atrás. La habían comprometido con un desconocido y además para acabarla, con alguien aparentemente aburrido. Exploró todas las posibilidades pero sólo podía pensar en negarse a casarse, sin embargo, una pequeña chispita de arrepentimiento le llegaba al corazón al pensar que su padre así lo había querido y por alguna razón intento pensar en otra solución.

-Si acepto casarme con él, lo haré pero sólo para que conserve sus derechos de familia. Una vez que así sea, me divorcio-


	5. Reunión Familiar

**Reunión familiar**

Kagome miraba a su madre insistentemente. A pesar de que las cosas se habían desarrollado de esa manera, se preguntaba por qué nunca nadie le había mencionado algo así. InuYasha y Kimiko conversaban entre ellos de cosas casuales como si la situación en cuestión no fuera lo suficientemente grave. Se puso de pie para acercarse al lavabo, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Mojó su rostro y se recargó por unos segundos intentando conseguir un poco de tranquilidad y pensar en el mejor plan de acción. Era extraño que no hubieran venido antes si el señor Taisho tenía ya tiempo de haber muerto, no tanto, pero lo suficiente como para que Kagome se preguntara ¿Por qué habrían escogido precisamente ese día?

-¿Y cuándo piensan decírselo a él?- preguntó recargada desde el lavabo sin mirarlos.

-Hoy- respondió InuYasha. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. Intentó brindarle algo de apoyo colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven en un gesto amistoso pero Kagome se sacudió.

-¿Tú también estás atenido a comprometerte con alguien?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-No. Kimiko en realidad no es mi madre; las propiedades que se le condicionan a mi hermano le pertenecen, en teoría, a ella, sin embargo mi padre fue el que se hizo cargo ejecutivamente-

-¿Qué conveniente, no?- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Pues sí. Yo tengo otro trabajo que no tiene nada que ver con el negocio familia; mi papá siempre fue una persona que se metía mucho en la vida de las personas- dijo expresando su inconformismo con una mueca.

-Y al parecer el mío también- dijo mirando a su madre. –En realidad no sé qué es lo que gano con esto. Si me puedo divorciar una vez que su hijo pueda reclamar lo que necesita, eso claro si él está de acuerdo en este matrimonio-

-Estoy segura que no será problema- contestó la señora Taisho. Tomó la bolsa se encontraba colgando de su silla y se levantó. –Siento mucho que esta noticia haya sido tan polémica. Sólo piénsalo Kagome-

Los Taisho salieron de la casa y al cerrar la puerta Kagome esperaba a que su madre le diera su versión de las cosas. Con los brazos cruzados invadía el pasillo, dispuesta a permanecer plantada hasta escuchar una respuesta. La avergonzada mujer caminó con la vista hacia abajo sintiéndose incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.-A ver-

-Kagome, de verdad no pensé que esto fuera a pasar por eso no te dije nada, pero oye, ¿no crees que InuYasha está guapo, eh? Seguramente que el otro también ha de serlo-

-Mamá, no se trata de eso- respondió girando los ojos. Se rindió, no pensaba preguntarle más ya que todo parecía indicar que todos se estaban ocultando en excusas. El pensar que su madre suponía que si se trataba de alguien atractivo haría que se sintiera más tranquila con un compromiso que no deseaba le irritaba, ¿tan desubicada pensaban todos que estaba? –Mañana voy a conseguirme un trabajo de verdad-.

Izumi se quedó estática frente a ella mirándola alejarse hacia las escaleras. Sabía que se encontraba molesta, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? –Kagome espera-. La joven se detuvo. -¿Entonces no estás enojada?-

-Estoy furiosa-

* * *

-¿Salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, eh?- Kimiko miró a InuYasha de manera sombría lo cual provocó una descarga escalofriante en el joven.

-Esto no es nada con lo que nos falta por hacer- respondió sosteniéndose del volante del coche. –Falta que Sesshomaru se entere de esto. No tienes idea de lo mucho que ha estado insistiendo con que se haga la lectura del testamento… ya sabes cómo es-

-Bueno pero no te desquites con el volante- exclamó al ver que su madrastra cada vez golpeaba más la rueda. –Tendremos que decírselo tarde o temprano-

-¿Y si no se lo decimos?-. Como si estuviera teniendo una epifanía, Kimiko detuvo el coche mientras InuYasha gritaba histéricamente.

-¡Espérate, no te puedes detener en pleno tráfico!- exclamó empujándola de los hombros – ¡Dale, dale, te están pitando!-. Kimiko avanzó dándole tranquilidad a InuYasha quien por fin podía respirar. Suspiró y miró a la inexperta conductora -¿A qué te refieres con no decirle?-

-Pues sí, ¿qué tal si sólo hacemos que se enamore de Kagome y ya? Creerá que todo fue su idea-

-¡Que no te detengas así!- volvió a gritar mirando hacia el frente. –Kimiko, eres una sociópata. No podemos hacer algo así, además, ¿tienes idea de lo incómodo que sería para ella?-

-Tienes razón pero no es una mala idea, al menos así nos quitamos de la preocupación de tener que decirle-

-No es mi problema, yo no lo traje al mundo- contestó recargando su codo sobre la ventana. –Yo sólo vine para darte algo de valor con las Higurashi pero no pienso formar parte de ese plan tuyo-

De pronto el celular de Kimiko sonó. Con nervios miró hacia sus bolsillos y con las manos temblorosas lo contestó. Su rostro se empalideció y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo. InuYasha se acercó con curiosidad al otro extremo del teléfono, intentando escuchar la conversación, ya que sabía que se trataba de su medio hermano. Sólo escuchaba la grave y profunda voz pero no podía distinguir mucho las palabras ya que la respiración agitada de su madrastra se interponía con el sonido. Después de unos pocos segundos, la llamada terminó. Kimiko se estacionó al extremo de la calle y miró el teléfono en silencio.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Irá a cenar esta noche a la casa-

* * *

**Nota:** Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y también a los que han dejado reviews. De verdad una disculpa por hacer los capítulos tan cortos pero espero que conforme vaya avanzando la historia tengan un poco más de contenido, tengan paciencia :)


End file.
